<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bouquet and a Rosé by neuroticphysiologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324205">Bouquet and a Rosé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist'>neuroticphysiologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers, Rose - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When was the last time Alan gave flowers to someone?</p><p>For Fluffember Prompt 2 - Rose</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bouquet and a Rosé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Fluffember Prompt 2 - Rose</p><p>Allie and Gordy again!</p><p>This fic contains product placement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here we go again. Here comes Captain Squid with another bouquet of roses and he's about to head to Thunderbird 2's hangar with Virgil to fly to the Creighton-Ward manor to meet his "girlfriend".</p><p>Like most of the time, really. Whenever he visits Lady Penelope. And the flowers weren't always the same flowers he sends. This time, it's pink roses. What's with all the flowers, Gordo? Do you think she has a lot in her house now?</p><p>I began thinking about why'd it had to be flowers. Maybe Lady Penelope likes them? What about a box of chocolates, or cookies- er, biscuits?</p><p>I don't need to tell my brother about that. He knows her preferences better.</p><p>It's common that men give flowers to their special someone, may it be a bouquet or a single stem. I was thinking about the size of the bouquet too if it really matters.</p><p>Did I ever give flowers to someone? Hmmm...</p><p>One time in ninth grade, I've seen a lot of gifts from a lot of students for Valentine's Day. Some are just planning to give it, some were happy that they received them, and some just bought those gifts for themselves. Me? I was busy thinking about Gordon's birthday party plan.</p><p>During lunch, Skye gave me a bar of Snickers because that's only thing she can give to me, according to her. I accepted it, no matter how small. I looked around the cafeteria, thinking about what I could give to her.</p><p>"Hey, how about we have some ice cream? My treat."</p><p>"Wow, thanks, Alan!"</p><p>I gave a treat to Tina too.</p><p>I only gave Skye one flower once, and the rest are just the ones that we can afford.</p><p>And for Kayo, I was feeling awkward when I asked her what she really likes as a gift. She doesn't seem like the type for flowers. So instead, I gave her a pack of M&amp;M's and she accepted it. We watched a movie together after.</p><p>I think I gave her a flower during our family vacation in Hawaii. Or was that a lei? I learned how to make one, it was a mess. Awkward alert came in, but Kayo accepted my effort.</p><p>That's all I can remember.</p><p>So yeah, Gordon's all set with the bouquet and a bottle of Rosé in a box.</p><p>Well anyway, whatever, Gordo. Have fun! I hope you don't come back to us fluttering like an angel in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>